Avengers: Endgame
Avengers: Endgame is an upcoming American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team the Avengers, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is intended to be the direct sequel to 2018's'' Avengers: Infinity War, as well as the sequel to 2012's Marvel's ''The Avengers and 2015's Avengers: Age of Ultron and the twenty-second film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), as well as being the tenth entry in Phase Three. The film is directed by Anthony and Joe Russo, with a screenplay by the writing team of Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely, and features an ensemble cast with many actors from previous MCU films. The film was announced in October 2014 as Avengers: Infinity War – Part 2. The Russo brothers came on board to direct in April 2015 and by May, Markus and McFeely signed on to script the film. In July 2016, Marvel removed the film's title, referring to it simply as Untitled Avengers film. Filming began in August 2017 at Pinewood Atlanta Studios in Fayette County, Georgia, shooting back-to-back with Avengers: Infinity War, and ended in January 2018. Additional filming took place in the Downtown and Metro Atlanta areas. Avengers: Endgame is scheduled to be released in the United States on April 26, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, in IMAX and 3D. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man: The leader and benefactor of the Avengers who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own making. *Chris Hemsworth as Thor: An Avenger and the king of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk: An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. The character concludes a story arc that was established in Thor: Ragnarok and Avengers: Infinity War. *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America: A fugitive superhero and leader of a faction of Avengers. A World War II veteran, he was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. Although the film was beyond Evans' initial six-film contract with Marvel which would have ended with Avengers: Infinity War, Evans agreed to appear in the film "because it made sense. It's going to wrap everything up." *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow: A highly trained spy, a member of Rogers' faction of Avengers, and a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Stephen Strange: A former neurosurgeon who, after a car accident that led to a journey of healing, discovered the hidden world of magic and alternate dimensions and became a Master of the Mystic Arts. *Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine: An officer in the U.S. Air Force who operates the War Machine armor and is an Avenger. *Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man: A teenager and Avenger who received spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider. *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther: The king of the African nation of Wakanda, who gained his enhanced strength by ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb. *Paul Bettany as Vision: An android and Avenger created using the artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultron and the Mind Stone. *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch: A member of Rogers' faction of Avengers who can harness magic and engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Falcon: A member of Rogers' faction of Avengers and former pararescueman trained by the military in aerial combat using a specially designed wing pack. *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier: An enhanced assassin and Rogers' ally and best friend, who reemerged brainwashed after being thought killed in action during World War II. Barnes, who formerly went by Winter Soldier, takes the name White Wolf, given to him by the people of Wakanda, who helped remove his Hydra programming. *Tom Hiddleston as Loki: Thor's adoptive brother based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. *Pom Klementieff as Mantis: A member of the Guardians with empathic powers. *Karen Gillan as Nebula: An adopted daughter of Thanos who was raised with Gamora as siblings. *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer: A member of the Guardians and warrior in search of vengeance against Thanos for killing his family. *Zoe Saldana as Gamora: A member of the Guardians who is an orphan from an alien world who seeks redemption for her past crimes. She was trained by Thanos to be his personal assassin. *Gwyneth Paltrow as Virginia "Pepper" Potts: Stark's fianceé and the CEO of Stark Industries. *Josh Brolin as Thanos: An intergalactic despot who longs to collect all of the Infinity Stones in order to inflict his will on all of reality. In addition to providing the voice for the character, Brolin performed motion capture on set. *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill / Star-Lord: The half-human, half-Celestial leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy who was abducted from Earth as a child and raised by a group of alien thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers. *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton / Hawkeye: A master archer, former Avenger, and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Jon Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan: The former head of security for Stark Industries and Tony Stark's driver and bodyguard. *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne / Wasp: The daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne, who is handed down a similar suit and the Wasp mantle from her mother. Lilly said that her character did not appear in Avengers: Infinity War in order to preserve her reveal as the Wasp in Ant-Man and the Wasp *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man: A former petty criminal who acquired a suit that allows him to shrink or grow in scale and increase in strength. *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel: A U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA is fused with that of an alien during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. Screenwriter Christopher Markus stated that Danvers' powers are on a scale that has not previously existed in the MCU and likened her personality to Rogers', "which is sort of a person who's right and knows they're right and doesn't really want to hear it when you tell them they're wrong." Additionally, Frank Grillo and Letitia Wright reprise their roles as Brock Rumlow / Crossbones and Shuri from previous MCU films. Hiroyuki Sanada and Katherine Langford have been cast in undisclosed roles. Avengers co-creator Stan Lee has a posthumous cameo in the film. Production n October 2014, Marvel announced a two-part sequel to Age of Ultron, titled Avengers: Infinity War. Part 1 was scheduled to be released on May 4, 2018, with Part 2 scheduled for May 3, 2019. In April 2015, Marvel announced that Anthony and Joe Russo would direct both parts of Avengers: Infinity War, with back-to-back filming expected to begin in 2016. Also in the month, Kevin Feige said the films would be two, distinct films "because they have such shared elements, it felt appropriate... to the films like that. But I wouldn't call it one story that's cut in half. I would say it's going to be two distinct movies." By May 2015, Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely signed on to write the screenplays for both parts of the film. The following May, the Russos revealed that they would be retitling the two films, to further remove the misconception that the films were one large film split in two, with Joe stating, "The intention is we will change titles, we just haven't come up with them yet." In July 2016, Marvel removed the film's title, simply referring to it as Untitled Avengers film. Feige and the Russo brothers indicated the title was being withheld because it would give away plot details for this film and Infinity War, with Feige suggesting the title would be revealed at the end of 2018. Principal photography began on August 10, 2017, under the working title Mary Lou 2, at Pinewood Atlanta Studios in Fayette County, Georgia, with Trent Opaloch serving as director of photography. The film, along with Infinity War, were shot using IMAX/Arri 2D cameras, thus marking the first time that a Hollywood feature film was shot entirely with IMAX digital cameras. Also in the month, filming occurred in The Gulch area of Downtown Atlanta, near the Five Points MARTA station, and Piedmont Park. Feige stated that the films were originally scheduled to be filmed simultaneously but instead decided to shoot them back-to-back explaining, "We're doing them one right after another. It became too complicated to cross-board them like that, and we found ourselves—again, something would always pay the price. We wanted to be able to focus and shoot one movie and then focus and shoot another movie." Anthony Russo originally felt it made more sense to shoot the films simultaneously due to financial and logistical reasons considering the large number of cast members, even though each part is its own distinct film, and suggested that "some days we'll be shooting the first movie and some days we'll be shooting the second movie. Just jumping back and forth." Production wrapped on January 11, 2018, although additional filming is scheduled to take place in Edinburgh and Glasgow, Scotland in July 2018, with additional reshoots scheduled from mid-2018 until September 2018 in Atlanta and New York City. In late-July 2018, Joe Russo indicated the reshoots would begin "in a month or so". Music In June 2016, Alan Silvestri, who composed the score for The Avengers, was revealed to be returning to score both Infinity War and Endgame. Release Avengers: Endgame is scheduled to be released in the United States on April 26, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, in IMAX and 3D. 'Marketing' Germain Lussier of io9 spoke to the approach Marvel might have to take in marketing the film, given the end of Infinity War, which sees many established characters die. He questioned if those characters would appear on posters and in toy campaigns, and if the actors portraying them would participate in press events leading up to the film's release. Lussier felt Disney and Marvel could focus on the original Avengers team members, who make up the majority of the living characters, but noted it would be more beneficial to show the return of the dead characters, which would "build a mystery and curiosity about how they come back. It could create a whole new level of interest about the film while having all the stars front and center, as they should be". In June 2018, Feige spoke to this, stated that these dead characters would not be featured in any marketing for the film, though the decision regarding that could change. He presented "exclusive glimpses" from the film at CineEurope, including a scene featuring Tony Stark and Scott Lang, and said that the official marketing campaign for the film would begin at the end of 2018 with the announcement of the film's title then. Videos Trailers TV Spots External links *''Avengers: Endgame on IMDb *Avengers: Endgame on Box Office Mojo *Avengers: Endgame'' on Rotten Tomatoes *''Avengers: Endgame on Metacritic Category:Upcoming films Category:2019 films Category:English-language films Category:Superhero films Category:2010s action films Category:2019 superhero films Category:2019 in film Category:Marvel films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe films Category:2019 3D films Category:American films Category:American science fiction action films Category:Avengers films Category:Avengers in film Category:Films scored by Alan Silvestri Category:Films directed by Anthony and Joe Russo Category:Films set in Japan Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:Films shot in Atlanta, Georgia Category:Films shot in Edinburgh Category:Films shot in Glasgow Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:IMAX films Category:2010s IMAX films Category:2019 IMAX films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Motion capture in film Category:Screenplays by Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely Category:Sequels Category:American sequel films Category:Sequel films Category:2010s sequel films